This invention relates to paging receivers. More particularly, it relates to a receiver capable of receiving a plurality of paging numbers with a small-scale circuit construction.
With recent increase of data quantity and increase of subscribers, present-day paging receivers have a trend for replacing the conventional tone signal processing with digital signal processing. Employed in the digital signal processing is a signal format of a so-called multi-address such as a code proposed by British Telecom in England which is commonly termed POCSAG (Post Office Code Standardization Advisory Group) code.
In the paging receiver, it is necessary to assure read out of codes corresponding to multi-addresses independently stored in a P-ROM (Programmable Read Only Memory) for simultaneously comparing four different codes with a received input signal. The prior art P-ROM, however, has a large number of wiring conductors between a decoder and the P-ROM and encounters difficulties in its incorporation in the receiver. In addition, the decoder requires a large-scale circuit construction. This rather goes back on the recent trend for reduced scale and increased package density.